


Breeding Ground Stabilizing

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [99]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Power Girl (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry donates genetic material to his two clone daughters with Supergirl and Power Girl. Harry/Galatea/Divine. First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on July 20th, 2017.
Relationships: Galatea (DCU)/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Divine
Series: Breeding Ground [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 8





	Breeding Ground Stabilizing

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on July 20th, 2017 as part of Supergirl Month . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Stabilizing(Galatea(Supergirl Clone) and Divine(Power Girl Clone) from DC Comics)**

  
Harry Potter stood outside of the glass wall and gazed upon the two clones which had been liberated from Cadmus Labs. One of them was a tall woman with shoulder length blonde hair and one of them had greenish-blue eyes. She held a look which personified some strange combination between rage and confusion. The other one was a dark-haired woman with green eyes the same shade. Harry brushed his finger against the side of his mouth and eyed the blond who was named Galatea and the brunette named Divine.

Galatea had been made from the DNA of Kara Zor-El, better known as Supergirl. Divine had been made from the DNA of Karen Starr, better known as Power Girl. Cadmus intermingled their DNA and also added Harry’s in an attempt to stabilize them. Harry looked at the studies of the results.

They sought out Harry subconsciously and recognized the young man as their father. Harry stepped further into the picture and eyed them from the other side of the glass. Their hearts beat rather quickly when he approached. It was almost like they knew and Harry knew that they knew. He ran his finger against the glass. Galatea’s eyes opened up.

“I’m here,” Harry said. “You’re not stable.”

Galatea broke the strap and tried to charge through the glass. Stable was not exactly a word used to best describe her now. No matter how many times she tried to bust through the glass, it had been reinforced. Harry put his eye on the woman on the other side of the glass. She pounded repeatedly against the glass to try and break on free.

“It’s going to be fine,” Harry said. “Trust me, it’s going to be fine.”

Galatea’s eyes narrowed and she focused at Harry. He opened the glass. Her older sister looked more docile and more tentative.

“How are you going to help us?” Divine asked.

“I have my ways,” Harry said.

He blocked Galatea’s punch before it came against his face. Harry took the nude blonde in his arms and wrapped her in tightly. His mouth clamped onto hers with a sensual kiss. Galatea’s eyes shot open the deeper Harry pushed inside of her mouth. Galatea scratched the side of his face with hunger and increased sensual moans.

“Mmm,” Galatea breathed. “Take me.”

Harry ran his hands over the thighs of the divine woman who turned very docile. And speaking of Divine, she should not be neglected each other. Divine received a stroking of her ample chest as well. Harry alternated between kissing both of the girls. Their mouths eagerly sought out his after several minutes. Divine and Galatea kissed him back and forth. Those hands brushed against Harry’s body. Galatea shifted behind Harry and grabbed his cock from behind. She gave him a very tight squeeze and pulled on his member.

“Take me, I’m yours, Daddy,” Galatea said.

“Not if he takes me first.”

They had his clothes completely off. The bonding process was already well at hand. Harry motioned for the two sultry clones to drop to their knees. They had within their minds memories of love both Kara and Karen shared with Harry. These strong and powerful memories, combined with their natural devotion to please their father, sent them forward.

Galatea took Harry’s cock head and put it in her mouth. Divine situated herself on her knees and sucked Harry’s balls hard from her knees. Both women took turns worshipping Harry’s manhood all the way. The lust burning through their bodies only increased with their frantic passionate actions.

“Mmm,” Galatea breathed.

Divine sucked Harry for a few moments just at the same time of Galatea lavishing interest and attention his balls. The two of them sucked him and licked him. Galatea grabbed his manhood and then released his balls from her grip. Her fingers danced down his massive manhood and stroked Harry.

“Mine,” Divine said.

Her warm tits wrapped around Harry and gave him a very firm tit job. Galatea grabbed her sister’s face and kissed her. The two of them joined in giving their father and lover a double tit-job. The lovely caress of so much flesh made Harry’s cock arch up. His balls were growing rather rigid.

“I think I want to taste your cum,” Galatea said sliding her breasts all the way down to touch Harry’s balls. “Please, Daddy. Let me taste your cum. I bet it tastes so good. It tastes so delicious. I love to taste your cum.”

Galatea’s warm lips pushed around Harry’s thick throbbing prick. She sucked Harry hard and then came out of his mouth. The woman’s lips curled around Harry’s manhood. Divine licked him as well on the part which did not slid into Galatea’s mouth.

The warm hands of his daughter clones stroked Harry’s balls.

“Daddy’s going to be a bad Daddy, isn’t he?” Divine asked. “Cumming all over the faces of his two innocent little girls.”

“I doubt there’s anything innocent about you two,” Harry said.

“He’s got us there, Di,” Galatea said before inching down and slurping him.

The warm paradise did not leave Harry’s cock. Galatea squeezed his hard balls and milked him as much as possible. Harry grunted and slid his thick rod deeper into the mouth of the divine goddess set upon her knees. She worshipped Harry’s cock and squeezed his balls.

The first warm blast of cum fired and shot into the back of Galatea’s throat, with Galatea sucking down his seed. The beautiful woman wrapped her lips around Harry and sucked him. The sounds of those rosy lips smacking down Harry’s cock only encouraged him to bury deep into her mouth.

Galatea let go and Divine took mastery of Harry’s still ejaculating cock. Harry put his hands on the back of her head.

“That’s it, baby girl,” Harry grunted. “Take it all down. Take all of the cum into your mouth. That’s it…that’s it right there.”

Harry groaned and grabbed Divine’s head. He pushed his way into the back of her mouth and sent blasts of sticky cum firing inside of her mouth. Harry pulled completely out and then pushed into her mouth.

He let both girls fall back onto the ground. They made a production of swallowing their father’s cum. Harry grabbed both of the women and lead them onto the bed.

Galatea looked at her father with a naughty, dirty grin on her face. “Oh, know, Di, I think we’re bad girls who are going to be punished.”

Harry put his fingers at the edge of their slits and ran all the way up them. Both girls shuddered with pleasure the more Harry pleasured them. Their slits received a good stroking the more Harry pushed deeper into their beautiful bodies. Galatea and Divine bucked up. The further Harry edged into them.

They dropped down onto the bed with an orgasm. Harry had his pick of either of them. Galatea’s legs spread and the beautiful busty blonde gave him a naughty smile. Harry’s fingers pushed against Galatea’s warm thighs and ran down the inside of her leg. He moved down to tempt her beautiful body. Harry’s cock touched at her entrance.

“Do it,” Galatea said. “Do it.”

Harry just grinned and pushed his fingers against Galatea’s nipple. He squeezed it which made her thrash up off of the bed. Harry tempted Galatea’s body. The lust dancing through her eyes was pretty much second to none. Harry leaned in to kiss her on the lips before running down on her flat stomach.

“I’m going to fuck you now, baby, and make your sister watch as I wreck your pussy with my nice big cock,” Harry said.

“Yes,” Galatea said.

“Here we go, Tea,” Harry said.

Her father’s big prick pierced Galatea’s untouched entrance. Harry shoved into her and caused her entire body to just flare up. His cock felt so good inside of her. Galatea rose up and took as much of Harry as possible. Memories swam on through of Harry doing the same thing to Kara, to her mother.

Now being witness to a memory and being witness to the real thing were two different things. Harry pushed his cock through into Galatea and then pulled out. He made sure she felt everything. And he could give her a lot of cock to feel inside of her. It stretched her pussy completely out to the point where Galatea was thinking that she would never feel right again without this cock pushing inside of her.

“Take me,” Galatea mewled in lust. “Take me! I’m yours. YOURS!”

Harry plowed his big cock inside of Galatea’s wet hole. Her womanhood stretched against Harry the further he pushed inside of her. Harry almost pulled all the way out before plunging into Galatea again. Their bodies merged together in a very lustful exchange with each other.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

The powerful young man rose up and pierced his cock inside of Galatea’s walls. She took him inside of her. Her entire body flooded with lust the deeper and faster Harry drove inside of her.

“Yes,” Galatea said in agreement. “More!”

Divine laid on the bed and watched them. Her nipples grew hard as if some kind of mysterious force rubbed on them. A couple of shadows came over her. Two versions of Harry flickered into the distance above Divine. The shadow duplicates ran their fingers over Divine and pleasured her sexy flesh.

“Oh, Rao,” Divine said.

The duplicate teased her pussy with his cock head. It did not go inside just yet. The duplicate saved the pleasure for actually piercing Divine for its master.

And speaking of masters, Galatea rose up as Harry laid back on the bed. Her gorgeous round breasts descended down for Harry to grab. Harry touched them and made the clone pant. Her father’s hands pushed against her nipples and stimulated them to perfection.

The hot and warm box of the busty blonde woman rose and dropped down onto Harry’s iron hard cock. Harry pinched Galatea’s nipples and allowed her to bounce up and down on him. Her momentum increased the further she pushed in.

Divine entered a state of bliss. The duplicates ran their hands over every inch of her body. Her breasts, hips, thighs, ass, legs, and face, all of them received a good brushing. One of them channeled a slight amount of energy through her clit to really get her bucking and grinding on the bed.

She could wait for her turn. Galatea would not last forever. Even she would need a break, especially since they spent a significant amount of time underneath red solar lamps to taper off their energy.

“Like that!”

Galatea drove down onto Harry’s big cock. She took him inside of her body deeper and faster. His hands moved up to lavish attention on her body. She admittedly did not have the heavy amount of stamina before. Galatea did have the determination and the desire to repeatedly take her father’s cock deep inside her body.

She came again and more did she ever. Galatea’s wet walls snuggly squeezed Harry when pushing up and down on him. She slammed down onto his lap and took as much cock as possible. She was being rocked.

“It’s my turn.”

Galatea held onto Harry’s big cock in preparation to be seeded by her strong and powerful father. Her wet walls clamped down onto Harry and grabbed him hard. She released Harry to send more juices down onto him than ever before. Galatea’s wetness saturated Harry from the tip of his cock all the way down to the base of it. Her body shook with Harry grabbing her breasts and squeezing them.

“Cum for me again,” Harry told her.

Galatea agreed to cum for her father again. The constant pushes of Galatea driving inside of Harry made her made her even better. She wanted and craved for his thick juicy seed.

Harry was more than inclined to give it to his lovely daughter as she continued to ride his cock. She desired him and Harry was very inclined to give Galatea everything she desired. His balls tensed up and came close to firing their payload into her. Galatea slid down on Harry and squeezed him.

She screamed out in pleasure. Her powers had been sapped which was a good thing. The last thing anyone wanted was a heat vision related fire. Harry felt up her sweaty sensual body as she dropped down onto Harry’s iron hard bar of a cock.

Galatea finished out her time bouncing on the heavy piece of meat underneath her. She stretched out herself on Harry all of the way. The beautiful blonde descended and ascended on his cock. She pushed Harry inside of her body and stretched out over him.

Harry allowed Galatea to rest on the bed. He recalled the hard-light duplicates and then crawled over on top of Divine. Her dazzling green eyes locked onto Harry’s the closer he edged in. Harry put a hand on Divine’s chest and squeezed the globe.

“Like it?” Harry asked.

No need to answer the question. Divine loved being played with. She loved having her breasts cupped and squeezed. Her eyes flooded the more Harry rolled his fingers over them. Divine’s breath came up high. Harry ran his fingers down Divine’s firm and flat tummy. He stroked her and kissed her.

“You’re ready.”

“Yes,” Divine said.

The lovely pussy lips of the clone was ready to go. Harry made her roll over. Her ass was divine, no pun intended. Harry grabbed on the juicy cheeks and gave them a squeeze. His fingers touched Divine and made her light up with waves of intense lust.

Dreams did come true for Divine. Her pussy prepared to receive a huge helping of her father’s cock. Harry danced against her.

“I need everything Tea got,” Divine said.

“You got it honey.”

The clones were going to be stabilized now that Harry bonded them to him. He pushed his thick rod against Divine’s warm lips. She inhaled Harry deep inside of her pussy. One muscular leg rose up and wrapped around Harry’s ass. The other did as well.

Harry drove his huge cock inside of her tight body. Divine’s nails dug against Harry’s back. Her dark hair became even more unruly the more Harry rose up and drove himself into her. Harrys huge rod drove deep into Divine’s wet hole. Harry grabbed onto her hips and rose up before driving himself into her again. He repeatedly stretched her pussy out with a series of thrusts.

The speed of Harry’s thrusts increased every time he pushed into her. Divine held onto his arm and gave a moan of pleasure. Her increased lust built an orgasm beyond the likes of anything else.

“Cum for me.”

Those words called to Divine like a siren’s song and made her body thrash out. Harry took his hard cock into her body. He repeatedly rose and dropped striking her pussy with his big balls. The meaty cock drove deep inside of her luscious center. Divine clamped down onto Harry and repeatedly inhaled him into her womanhood.

“Keep cumming for me,” Harry said.

Galatea leaned against the bed to watch Harry’s cock descend into Divine’s wet hole. Di took the cock as hard as possible given the situation. The binds between them strengthened. Galatea’s head got about as clear as it would normally.

“Fuck her,” Galatea mewled. “FUCK HER PRETTY LITTLE BRAINS OUT!”

Harry groaned and drove his big cock inside of Divine’s wet hole. Divine squeezed Harry’s manhood the deeper he pushed inside of her. He pulled away from Divine and then drove inside of her. Galatea’s sounds of masturbation off to the side only fueled Harry.

Every time Harry touched Divine’s hot body it lit her up. She wanted more. Not only did she want more, but she needed more. Divine craved every little bit of her father’s touch.

Galatea rolled over onto the bed, thighs spread, and stuck her fingers inside of her gushing hole. She moaned when rising up and downed to finger herself. The loud smack of hard balls against even firmer flesh rocked the world’s of both girls.

Harry milked Divine’s breasts with his hands. He tugged on her nipples and caused the mystical energy to spurt milk out of her nipples. Harry sucked them and made Divine thrash about on the bed. He slammed cock first into Divine’s wet snatch. She squeezed him and released Harry’s cock.

Galatea wished she could elevate off the bed and finger fuck herself high above the two lovers. She settled for masturbating the old fashion way.

“You’re sexy,” Harry said. “I’m getting so close.”

“I’m glad,” Divine said squeezing him. The craving for every single drop of cum only grew even bigger.

Harry spent the next little while driving himself into Divine. Divine’s wet snatch closed around Harry’s agonizingly hard rod. She pulled Harry inside of her. The first few pushes brought Harry closer to the edge. Closer to driving deep inside of Divine’s wet pussy.

The two joined together. Harry’s balls discharged their seed into Divine’s wet pussy. Divine wrapped her legs around Harry milked him.

The two joined each other, feeling the orgasm. Harry planted a flood of seed into her. The bonding process had been completed.

Harry extracted his cock from her. The moment he left Divine on the bed, Galatea moved over to taste the combination of juices coating Harry’s cock.

“Ready for more,” Harry said. “You’re just like your mother.”

Galatea took that as a compliment just as much as she took Harry’s cock.  
 **End.**


End file.
